


Vampire

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fictober 2018, Fictober continued, Human!Lance, Keith is Fond™, Klancetober 2018, Lance is Adorable™, Lance is just curious about his Vampire Boyfriend, M/M, Monster!AU, cuddling on the couch, established klance, the word "kinky" is used but it's not serious it's in a joking manner just thought I'd mention it, vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Lance finds something out about his boyfriend, and naturally, he's a bit curious.





	Vampire

Lance stared at Keith with wide eyes. "You... You're a..." He shook his head as though to clear it.

Keith nodded slowly. "I'm a vampire, yes. I know I should've told you earlier, but I was a bit worried about how you'd react... Please don't hate me-"

Lance took Keith's face in his hands and looked him right in the eyes. "I'm not mad, babe." He punctuated the reassurance with a kiss on Keith's nose. "I promise I'm not. I'm just in a bit of shock right now, is all." He proceeded to smooth back Keith's bangs and kiss his forehead before wrapping him in a gentle hug. "A vampire, wow," he chuckled. "You do know how kinky that sounds?" Keith sputtered and pushed himself out of Lance's arms.

"Lance!"

* * *

A few hours later, the two were cuddled up on the couch in their living room, finishing Tangled- Lance's pick. Keith had his arms wrapped around Lance's waist, and Lance was covering Keith's hands with his own. As the credits started to roll, Lance twisted in Keith's arms until he was facing his boyfriend. 

"Hey Keith?"

Keith smiled and placed a hand on Lance's cheek, swiping his thumb back and forth under Lance's eye. A fond look settled on his face. "Yeah?"

"I... I was wondering a few things. And... by that I mean... y'know... Vampire stuff." Lance averted his gaze to Keith's shirt, absently stroking the pattern on the front of it. "And you don't... you don't have to, y'know, _answer_ them or anything, but... I just... there are a few things that I'm kind of realizing now and-" 

Keith pressed a soft kiss to his rambling boyfriend's mouth. "Fire away. I really don't mind, Lance. Ask me anything you want."

Lance took a deep breath and nodded, biting his lip. He looked up at Keith through his eyelashes, and offered a small smile. "You sure?"

Keith chuckled quietly, nodding. "I'm sure. Go on, I know you want to."

Lance breathed a sigh, closing his eyes and nodding a few more times, pausing to collect his thoughts. "Okay." He opened his eyes. "How many of the myths are true? Can you really not see your reflection? What about garlic? If you can't have garlic what have you been doing this entire time when I make garlic knots? Can you do the running thing? Can you teleport? What about the silver thing? Are you actually invincible? What about the wooden stake thing? The whole burning in the sun bit? Oh, what about holy water? Crosses?" Lance finally ran out of breath and stopped talking for a minute, looking up at Keith eagerly.

Keith couldn't help but laugh. "You're adorable, you know that?" He smiled. "Some of the myths are true, yeah. The reflection one used to be, but they stopped making mirrors backed with silver, and that was the problem all along, so I show up in the mirror now. Something about silver being blessed, and therefore it won't even interact with us." He shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Garlic doesn't hurt me, specifically, just kind of gives me indigestion. But really, who can pass up your garlic knots, they're amazing." Keith started ticking things off on his fingers. "Running thing, no, I can teleport really short distances, I'm working on it, silver does irritate my skin, but it doesn't burn me or anything. I haven't pressed my luck with the whole invincibility thing, since I'm not sure how invincible I am, nor have I been stabbed with a wooden stake... or encountered holy water or crosses, for that matter, but yeah, the sun does give me a pretty severe allergic reaction." He smirked. "There is actually a reason I wear a hoodie every single day of the year and this stupid baseball cap. Between the two, I'm usually alright." He cupped Lance's face again, dropping another kiss on his lips. "Keep 'em comin'."

Lance grinned. "What about the compulsive counting thing? Do you have to sleep? Or eat? Where do you get your blood? Wait, if you don't have to sleep, _do_ you sleep? Or do you just stare at me all night? Is this why your hands and feet are always so cold? Does anyone else know? Does Shiro know? Were you born a vampire? Can that even happen?"

Keith smiled as Lance continued to ask questions: endlessly curious, apparently. Lance seemed... interested. Intrigued, fascinated even. And it was completely adorable.

It was then that Keith decided... maybe this had been a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt twenty-two for Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
